Dos tardes de cosplay
by mutemuia
Summary: Dos tardes de cosplay en la Sala de Música nº 3. Una tarde de exitosa representación. Y otra de reveladora discusión.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_OHSHC _no es mío. Kyoya tampoco *suspiro*… Ni tampoco las otras obras que se nombran.

**Nota: **no es un crossover ni mucho menos, pero me moría de ganas de mezclar un poco los dos universos.

**Línea temporal:** en algún momento después de la Feria y antes de que los chicos de tercer año se vayan…

* * *

**DOS TARDES DE COSPLAY**

**El Mago de Oz**

No, no era una tarde de cosplay cualquiera…

Esa tarde iban a estar caracterizados como los personajes de _El Mago de Oz_, así que se había generado gran expectación sobre la asignación de papeles. En los pasillos y corredores de Ouran entre susurros y bisbiseos se hacían apuestas y porras al respecto. Haruhi los escuchaba cuchicheando dondequiera que iba, en la biblioteca, en clase, en el comedor (también el comedor, porque claro que alguna vez iba al comedor, aunque fuera acompañando a los gemelos…)

Aforo completo. No quedaban entradas. Sí, entradas, porque Kyoya, en su afán empresarial, había puesto entradas a la venta. Por supuesto. El negocio es el negocio, y los gastos del club son grandes, y el club se sustenta con todo el _merchandising_ que gestiona Kyoya. Bueno, pues las entradas se habían agotado casi inmediatamente, para las tres sesiones establecidas, y además Haruhi sospechaba que detrás de las apuestas estudiantiles se encontraba la mano oculta del Rey Sombra. Le había preguntado a algunos de los compañeros sobre el sistema de apuestas, y estos, de repente paralizados y con una mirada de terror absoluto y la voz trémula, solo atinaban a decir "Un porcentaje, solo un porcentaje…". Definitivamente, Kyoya tenía que estar detrás de esto…

La sala estaba llena. Se había montado un pequeño escenario, y se habían dispuesto los asientos al frente. Algo habitual en el club, así que no supuso mayor problema logístico. Tras el telón estaba el club al completo, esperando a que Renge les diera paso. Ella sería la presentadora, y en calidad de autoproclamada mánager del club, se había mostrado más que complacida y bien dispuesta a aceptar su papel.

Llegó el momento del primer pase. Renge subió al escenario. Los murmullos cesaron. Renge se aclaró la garganta. "Señoritas…". Entre la turba amarilla empezaron a oírse los abanicos y algún suspiro de anticipación. "Señoritas… Ante ustedes y solo por esta tarde, tengo el privilegio de presentarles la particular versión de nuestro club favorito de los personajes del famoso libro _El Mago de Oz_. Con todas ustedes, ¡el Ouran High School Host Club!".

La primera en salir fue Haruhi, que encarnaba a Dorothy, evidentemente. Era la elección obvia, aunque el público no tiene por qué saber que en realidad es una muchacha. Llevaba una peluca castaña con trenzas atadas con un lacito, y luego a partir de ahí desliadas, abiertas como coletas, y ese vestidito azul tan mono como el que lucía Judy Garland en la película clásica, sobre una blusa blanca con manguitas de farol. Tenía una cestita de mimbre al brazo. Y los zapatitos rojos de tacón. Monísima. Adorable. Hay que decir que ante la indiferencia absoluta de Haruhi con todo lo relacionado con las actividades de cosplay del club, fue Kyoya el que decidió por la visión clásica de su personaje. Quedó en manos de los gemelos conseguir ese aspecto candoroso del vestuario, y la verdad es que lo habían conseguido, si los comentarios de admiración entre el público no los llevaban a engaño. Reconozcámoslo… A las chicas les daba morbo ver a un chico tan lindo que resultara una chica tan linda…

El siguiente en salir fue Hunny. Iba vestido como un niño de primaria, con pantaloncitos cortos, una gran piruleta de colorines en la mano, y la nariz pintada de negro con unos grandes bigotes hasta sus mejillas. ¿Totó? ¿Era Totó, el perro? ¡Increíble! Sí, la extrañeza y la incredulidad recorren las filas, pero cuando Hunny avanza hasta Haruhi, le toma la mano, y ella le mira, se sonrieron el uno al otro con tal ternura, que no quedó una chica que no emitiera un 'oooh' de puro moe.

Luego salió Kyoya, el Hombre de hojalata. El hombre sin corazón. Lógico. Inevitables las comparaciones. Absolutamente comprensibles. Pero que no piense nadie que iba embutido en un bidón de lata y con un embudo por sombrero, noooo… No, señor. Kyoya lucía un traje de ejecutivo, con chaqueta plateada y un sombrero fedora del mismo color, ladeado con estilo. ¡Y-SIN-GAFAS! ¡Guau! El gesto con dos dedos en su sombrero y la mueca burlona con la que saludó al público arrancó suspiros ahogados e hizo gemir en voz alta a más de una en el patio de butacas, y el ruido de los abanicos se hizo casi insoportable.

El siguiente fue Tamaki, el espantapájaros sin cerebro. ¡Cómo no! Totalmente creíble. El joven Suoh llevaba un sombrero de paja deshilachado, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, pantalón vaquero con peto, con una de las tiras 'descuidadamente' sin abrochar. Los bolsillos y puños con espigas de trigo asomando por los bordes. Y el toque final: una larga espiga dorada en su boca. Un aspecto rústico arrebatador. Y claro, pasó lo que pasó: sonrisa deslumbrante, destello cegador y varias doncellas se desmayaron.

Luego apareció Mori, con un abrigo de piel (sintética) de largo tres cuartos. Tremendamente viril. Más de una se llevó el puño a la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción incontrolable. Era él el león que había perdido el valor, el coraje. Un animal salvaje, enorme y amenazador, pero incapaz de hacer daño. Mori no se había ofendido por el papel que se le asignó. Ni lo más mínimo. Su naturaleza amable y pacífica era conocida por todo el colegio, así como su potencial letal si la ocasión lo requiriera. Aunque nadie usaría la palabra cobarde delante de él, por descontado.

Finalmente, los gemelos Hitachiin. Ops, esto fue una sorpresa. Llevaban a su espalda unas horrendas alas grises de murciélago. Los espantosos monos voladores de la Bruja del Oeste. Ridículos (al menos es lo que quería Kyoya que pensara el público). Pero iban en pantalones cortos, descalzos, y como tras el telón ya no quedaba nadie que los controlara, justo antes de salir se habían quitado las camisas, y habían descartado con desdén las pezuñas y garras de plástico que Kyoya les había adjudicado. Por supuesto, el estado nervioso en que se encontraba a estas alturas la audiencia femenina llegó a su límite al contemplar tanta piel desnuda. El desmayo fue casi generalizado.

La tarde pasó y se realizaron todos los pases. Kyoya metafóricamente se frotaba las manos a la vista de las ganancias. Todos estaban agotados por haber estado atendiendo a las sofocadas y/o sobreexcitadas señoritas de Ouran tras cada función.

\- Kyoya, pues parece que tu idea ha salido muy bien -dice Tamaki.

Pues sí, el cosplay había sido idea de Kyoya. Y la asignación de los personajes también. Por primera vez, Kyoya había propuesto el tema del cosplay, directamente, sin subterfugios ni artimañas, ni manipulaciones subliminales, como había estado haciendo por casi dos años. Abiertamente… Y Haruhi no puede sino preguntarse "¿Será que el Hombre de hojalata habrá recuperado su corazón?". Haruhi quiere creerlo, quiere pensarlo. Necesita pensar que todo este montaje ha sido una forma indirecta de decirlo. De decir que él tiene corazón. Pero con el Rey Sombra nunca se sabe…

Porque hace ya tiempo que Haruhi sabe que lo que siente por Kyoya no es lo mismo que siente por cualquiera de los otros chicos. Es distinto, profundo, y muy perturbador, porque ella nunca antes había sentido una emoción así. Nunca antes se había inquietado si faltaba uno de los chicos. Pero ahora no se sentía en paz hasta que Kyoya entraba y se sentaba en su puesto habitual. Nunca antes se le iba la cabeza pensando en él y solo en él. Nunca antes había tenido que simular indiferencia en su tono cuando hablaba con él. Nunca antes había tenido que encubrir un sonrojo. Y nunca antes había sentido mariposas revoloteando en su estómago cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. No. Así que sí, necesita pensar que Kyoya tiene corazón.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Con un correcto estudio de mercado puede anticiparse la viabilidad de cualquier proyecto y el cálculo de beneficios -responde Kyoya.

\- Kyo-chan, no puedes estar siempre pensando en términos de beneficios. Hay más en la vida que los negocios… -replica Hunny.

\- Sí, Kyoya senpai, hasta el Hombre de hojalata aprendió a sentir… -se le escapa a Haruhi.

Dos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que Haruhi vio arder fuego en sus ojos. Y luego se extinguió tras los cristales de sus gafas…

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Haruhi? Pensé que había dejado claro que cualquier similitud entre nosotros y nuestros personajes es puramente accidental.

\- No estoy muy segura, pero como tú digas, Kyoya senpai… -y la conversación quedó ahí antes de ponerse más seria.

Por supuesto, Haruhi no tenía forma de saber que el corazón de Kyoya sí que latía. Y que saltaba cuando ella entraba en la Sala de Música. Y que se aceleraba cuando hablaba con ella, aunque solo fuera para decirle que su deuda con el club acababa de aumentar. Oh, sí. Gracias a ella Kyoya tenía un corazón latiendo en secreto… Pero Kyoya no traslucía nada, imperturbable como siempre. Tan solo a veces, en momentos muy concretos, cuando estaban ellos dos a solas, dejaba entrever al muchacho que se escondía tras esa perfecta máscara distante.

Por más que dijera que las similitudes eran fortuitas, era todo mentira y no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Él quería que Haruhi entendiera. Sí, él era el Hombre de hojalata y solo junto a su Dorothy podría recuperar su corazón. Porque encima eso… Justo en el momento en que su corazón empezó a latir por otro ser vivo, dejó de pertenecerle y le fue entregado a Haruhi. Y para colmo esta última conversación había sido como tener a toda la percusión de la orquesta sinfónica dentro del pecho. BUM-BUM-BUM… ¿Habría entendido? Y la pobre Haruhi sin tener idea… Y Kyoya no dejaba de repetirse "Entiende, Haruhi, entiende, por favor…".

* * *

**Cyrano de Bergerac**

Otro día, una tarde, estaban reunidos a puerta cerrada discutiendo el tema para un nuevo cosplay. Kyoya, de nuevo, y por segunda vez, había hecho una propuesta. _Cyrano de Bergerac_. Tamaki se había reservado el personaje del guapo Christian y estaba entusiasmado con poder vestir de época, y portar espada. Kyoya se había adjudicado ser Cyrano, el poeta soldado cuya nariz es una exageración en sí misma. El resto no conocía la obra francesa y no sabían qué esperar. O eso parecía…

\- Kyoya senpai, _Cyrano_ es demasiado trágica para la escuela. Ya es bastante triste que Cyrano ayude a Christian a enamorar a la mujer de la que él mismo está enamorado. Pero que luego ella siga llorando por años la muerte de Christian, cuando de quien se enamoró realmente fue de Cyrano, dejando pasar los años languideciendo ambos por la pena del amor… y que él jamás le diga nada hasta el mismo día de su muerte… No, Kyoya senpai, demasiado drama para los corazones de estas señoritas… ¿No te parece?

\- Haruhi… ¿no quieres ser Roxane?

\- No, Kyoya senpai, por favor, no… Muy dramática. Esa historia no acaba bien, solo muerte y dolor… ¿Algo más alegre, quizás?

* * *

**Skip Beat!**

\- Hmm, ¿quizás el próximo cosplay pueda ser _Skip Beat!_? Haruhi sería Kyoko, la actriz principiante, Tamaki sería Fuwa Sho el cantante, y yo, Tsuruga Ren el actor nº 1… -propone entonces Kyoya.

Pero Tamaki quiere hacer de Tsuruga. El actor guapísimo, claro, ideal para él. Kyoya se niega. Tamaki que sí. Kyoya que no. Tamaki que sí, Kyoya que no… Y los gemelos mientras jaleando a Tamaki… Kyoya tuvo que mandarlo a un rincón a cultivar setas. Solo se animó cuando le dijo que Fuwa era un famoso cantante por quien las chicas se derretían, y el antiguo interés amoroso de Kyoko. El pobre no tenía ni idea de que Kyoko lo odiaba…

Hay quien podría argumentar que por cuestiones de altura, debería ser Mori quien encarnara a Tsuruga, pero Kyoya se volvió a negar. Que no y que no…

\- ¿Por qué esa obstinación con los papeles, Kyo-chan? ¿Por qué Tama-chan y tú no podéis intercambiarlos? ¿O Mori incluso? -pregunta Hunny muerto de curiosidad.

\- Hmm, porque debe ser así. El papel de Fuwa es para Tamaki y yo tengo que ser Tsuruga. Y no hay más que hablar.

Hunny juraría que vio una sombra de rubor en las mejillas del Rey Sombra. Pero tal cosa era imposible ¿verdad?

Haruhi sonreía. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero no le pasó desapercibido a Kyoya. Y este, de bastante mal humor como estaba ya, le preguntó a quemarropa:

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Haruhi? Si se puede saber…

\- Oh, de nada en especial, Kyoya senpai. Me hacía gracia verlos discutiendo por unos papeles de los que no sabemos nada… Nada en absoluto…

\- Ah… -y sí, Haruhi vio el alivio en la cara de Kyoya-. Ni falta que hace. No es necesario. Nos pondremos el vestuario asignado y punto.

\- Por supuesto, Kyoya senpai. Tú serás Tsuruga.

\- Gracias, Haruhi. Por lo menos tú no me das dolores de cabeza como este trío.

\- Ni se me ocurriría, senpai.

Huy, sí, pero con lo que no contaba Kyoya era que Haruhi, gracias a su amistad con Mei, todo sea dicho, conocía el anime. Visto. Y el manga. Leído. Y el dorama taiwanés. Visto… Sí, el paquete completo. Todo. Ella sabe a ciencia cierta que Tsuruga está enamorado en secreto de Kyoko…

Una idea loca le llevaba rondando por la cabeza toda la tarde… Desde lo de Cyrano. Kyoya está adjudicándose los papeles coprotagonistas, el interés amoroso del papel femenino… Ella… Los está reclamando para sí. Los está exigiendo, de hecho. ¿Querría ser la pareja de Haruhi? ¿Lo estaría haciendo adrede? "Por favor, que sea que sí", piensa Haruhi. "¿Lo estás haciendo adrede, Kyoya?".

Y de la pura emoción ante este pensamiento audaz se le escapa una carcajada. Eso por supuesto atrae las miradas de todo el club. Y Kyoya, suspicaz como siempre, la convierte en el centro de toda su atención.

\- Haruhi, no puedo dejar de notar que hoy estás mucho más participativa en la toma de decisiones para los cosplays. ¿Podrías explicarnos la razón?

\- Oh, es que he advertido que de repente se han puesto mucho más interesantes, Kyoya senpai…

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que todos tienen ciertos puntos en común… Me intrigan tus elecciones, Kyoya senpai…

\- ¿Y eso te desagrada, Haruhi?

\- En absoluto, Kyoya senpai. Es más, me encanta.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te encanta?

\- Hmm, creo que lo que realmente quiero decir es que es fantástico.

\- Interesante… Por lo tanto, Haruhi… ¿estarías abierta a la posibilidad de una historia nueva?

\- No veo el momento de empezar, Kyoya senpai…

Los demás no comprenden nada, se limitan a mirar a uno y a otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis, no entendiendo en qué momento se dejó de hablar de cosplays. Porque de eso sí que están seguros. No están hablando de cosplays. Haruhi y Kyoya están hablando de otra cosa. A saber qué… Y ellos dos tan solo se sonríen…

\- ¿Me entendiste, Haruhi?

\- Te entendí.


End file.
